Undateable
by anonrain
Summary: No matter what, Jazmine seems she cannot date. So will dating her best friend's boyfriend as a test clear a few things up? R&R


**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! I had this story in my head for a few weeks now. It's not my best but I thought it was funny. So enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **One Shot: Undateable**

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Jazmine screamed out as her green eyes widen. Eighteen year old Jazmine Dubois was in shock of what her best friend just said. She already knew that she wasn't very good at the dating life but this?

"What it's perfect," Tia said, "we get a good idea on what the root of the problem is and if there is a problem than we can get it nip in the butt."

"But you want me to go out on a date with Caesar as in your boyfriend?" Jazmine asked.

"I trust you and I trust him, beside," she said, putting the last of the product in Jazmine's hair, "I'll be there so you get two dates in one."

"Or am I the third wheel?" Jazmine asked.

"You will be not, it's just dinner any maybe something else like bowling. But it will explain what the problem is Jazmine because it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"You not being able to date," she said, taking out the hair relaxer from Jazmine's hair.

Jazmine thought back to the last date she had. The evening was great but it didn't make any sense. That was two weekends ago.

:

"So will I see you again?" Jazmine asked as she danced around her room.

"Ah Jazmine, as great as a girl you are I don't think we should go out again," Brandon said.

Her joy was cut short, "Oh I'm sorry that you didn't have a good time."

"Oh I had a great time but to be honest you are not the type of girl I want if you know what I'm saying."

"Oh, I don't know what to say," she said. Jazmine really didn't. She thought that last night was fun.

"But you are a great person Jazmine," he said, "I hope we can be friends."

Friends, she thought, she always ends up in the friends zone.

"Yeah we can be friends," she said. Liar she thought in her head.

"Great," he said, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah I'll talk you soon," she said hanging up the phone.

She stood there in shock. What happened? This was the fifth date she had with the same results.

She fell to her bed, sad that this happened again.

RING RING

Seeing it was Tia, she answer the call.

"Hey Tia."

"Hey girlie how did it go?"

"I thought it went well."

"Thought? Oh come on Jazmine there has got to be more than that."

"He call me this morning," she said sadly, thinking about the conversation she just had.

"Oh good! Are you and Brandon going on another date? Oh this is too exciting!"

"Actually…"

"So where is he taking you? What are you going to wear?-"

"There is no second date," Jazmine said, "he call and told me that he wanted to be friends and that's it!"

"Oh Jazmine I'm sorry," Tia said.

"What's wrong with me Tia?" Jazmine cried, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"It's alright Jazzy," she said, "I have Michael coming over and… screw it I'm coming to you."

"But don't you and Caesar have to-"

"I'll send him over to Freeman's," she said suddenly, "you need me and I'll be damn if I let my best friend swallow in self pity."

"You want your hair done don't you?" Jazmine asks.

"What? You do what you love to do and it will help you cheer up!"

:

Now they were sitting in Jazmine's room, trying to figure out what happened. After Tia was finished with Jazmine's hair, Jazmine started on braiding Tia's hair. Tia could admit she could braid with the best hairstylist anywhere.

"Tia I don't get it," Jazmine said, braiding another piece of her hair. "If I had the right outfit, the right amount of make-up and the right attitude. Than what am I doing wrong?"

"I don't know Jazzy," she said eying the outfit Jazmine had on last night. Because it was perfect for a first date. Not to revealing and not hiding anything. It was a simple long sleeve white shirt, showing a little bit of tummy, paired with black fitted pants and gold ballet flats.

"But we'll figure it out Jazzy because you are amazing person."

"Well I don't feel amazing right now," she said placing another piece of finished braid, "I feel like a freak."

"Don't say that to me Jazmine Dubois," Tia said angry, "those niggas don't know what they're missing. Because I was into girl than I would be all over you."

Jazmine laughs but it still her insecurities were getting the best of her. She quickly eyed herself in the mirror. She thought she had a nice body: long legs, a butt that was either to big or small, she liked her hourglass shape that brought out the flatness of her tummy, which she worked really hard at.

But than there was other things she didn't know. Was her hair to crazy? Her boobs too small or was it-?

"You get those thoughts outta ya head Jazzy," she said giving her the eye through the mirror. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"I can't help it!" Jazmine said, "if I was this amazing person than why don't I have a boyfriend? Or even a second date?"

"That's why we are going on a date," Tia said, "so whatever the problem is than we can fix it."

"What does Caesar think about this?" Jazmine asked.

"It took some convincing but he is perfect for this. I know he dated a lot before we got together. He can help," Tia said, "once we know what the problem is."

"What if it's unfixable?"

"There is no way it isn't."

"Well everyone seems to have a date or a boyfriend/girlfriend, even Huey. So there must be something seriously wrong."

It hurt when Huey got himself a girlfriend. Adrianne Stewart was a beautiful African American girl with long black hair, an amazing body even Jazmine was envious about and she was into all that political stuff Huey was into. But what hurt the most that she was basically cast aside when they got together.

Sometimes Jazmine wishes that she was someone else because than maybe, this wouldn't be happening.

"I wouldn't worry about what the others are doing," Tia said getting up and looking at the new hairstyle Jazmine did. "I know you are a great person Jazmine and there is nothing wrong with you. But we need to find the right man for you. But if we can clean up your dating skills than that's half the battle."

Jazmine nods as she put her stuff away. When she looked at Tia, she had to admit she had outdone herself. The braids when from cornrows into one big braid falling behind her back.

As Tia and Jazmine stared at the mirror, she could help but compare herself to Tia.

"Don't do that," Tia said, "you're gorgeous the way you are."

Jazmine smiles, but still had all of those insecurities in the back of her mind.

:

"Hey beautiful! Wow you look great!" Caesar said, picking up his girlfriend and giving her a kiss.

"I know Jazzy really outdone herself," Tia said showing off her new look, "if veterinarian doesn't work out for you Jazz than get into hairstyling, You would make a killing!"

Jazmine laughs at this, but does think about it.

"Anyways, remember what I told you and we will see you Friday night!" Tia said giving Jazmine a hug.

"Alright see you Friday," she said waving at them as they left. As Tia and Caesar drove off, Jazmine watches on until she couldn't see them anymore. When her eyes landed on the Freeman house, she couldn't help but think about Huey. But instead of going across the street to get advice on this whole situation, she went back into her house as someone across the street watched her.

:

"I don't know about this," Caesar said.

"What? Don't you want to date other girls beside me?" Tia asked laughing. She knew Caesar had dated other girls before her but he was as loyal as they come. She wasn't worry about her friend or her boyfriend going on some silly little date.

"I get that you want to help Jazz I really do but I think it's going to end badly," he said watching the roads.

"What can go wrong? We go to dinner and maybe a activity. If there is something wrong with her dating skills than we can give her the feedback she needs," Tia said.

"But if there is three of us on this date than Jazmine is going to feel like the third wheel," Caesar stated, "it is going to make her more nervous having two people staring at her."

"I haven't thought about that," Tia said, wondering what she could do about it.

"Look I have a friend who got out of a relationship a few months ago," he said, "he would be perfect to take Jazmine out."

"No no I am not going to let some strange guy take Jazmine out," Tia said.

"What's wrong with setting her up on a blind date?"

"She doesn't need a date. She needs information to improve her dating skills."

"And going out with us will improve them?"

"Alright so maybe it isn't the best idea," Tia admitted.

"So you are going to call her up and cancel?" Caesar asked.

"Oh no, she needs this," Tia said, "I am just going to have to re-think it a bit."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet but I figure something out," she said with confidence.

"Aren't you afraid that I may want Jazzy?" Caesar said teasing.

Tia laughs, "I am not worry about my best friend or my boyfriend having some silly little date. I know I love you as much as you love me. We are doing this for a friend in need, show her a good time and maybe build up some confidence in her."

Caesar nod, but still not having a good feeling about it. But Tia was right, Jazmine was one of the sweetest girls out there. She deserves to have someone but with the guy he had in mind.

"Take me home and I will show you how much I love you," she said, smiling.

He couldn't wait. He really loves this woman.

As Caesar drove her home, Tia couldn't but think Michael is right about Jazmine feeling like the third wheel. That wasn't the purpose of this date. If anyone could give Jazmine a guy perspective on this than she would need a guy, not with his girlfriend hanging out in the background.

But she was going to fix that.

:

"Hey Huey! What's up my man?" Caesar said into his phone as he was leaving Tia's house. After some fun time with his girl, she reminded him that Friday was off limits. Like he needed to be reminded of that.

"Friday. There is a protest going on in downtown Baltimore," Huey said.

Why did it have to be Friday? he thought.

"Sorry man but I already have plans," he said, getting into his car.

"What could be more important than showing our brothers the support they need?" Huey asked.

"Because I am going out that night," he said.

"With Tia?"

Caesar couldn't tell Huey the truth because the situation was already fucked up, "Something like that."

"Whatever man," Huey said before hanging up the phone.

Huey's mood swings were something. But Caesar didn't dwell on it for too long before leaving.

:

It wasn't long before it was Friday night. Jazmine was nervous as anyone going on a date. But it wasn't just any type of date, she was going out with her best friend and her boyfriend. If that wasn't awkward than she didn't know what was. But Tia said she would be there and if she felt uncomfortable than she could leave.

So Jazmine got ready as if they were going on a first date. She picked an causal outfit consisting of dark skinny jeans, a green shirt that had a scoop neckline and 3/4 length sleeves and finishing the look with gold flats. Once she had her outfit on, Jazmine kept her natural curls that Tia was able to tame and put it up into a very high ponytail. As she finished her make-up with a purple colour lips that only she could pull off, she got a call from Tia.

"Hi Tia, I thought we were all getting together at seven?" Jazmine ask as she answer her phone.

"Jazmine I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it," Tia said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I am having really bad cramps so I won't be able to go," Tia said, "and it sucks because I was looking forward to tonight."

"Well than don't worry about it," Jazmine said relived, "we can all go out another time."

"Oh no!" Tia said, "Caesar is on his way to pick you up now. I told him to go on without me."

"Tia! This was your idea," Jazmine said, "I don't feel right going on a date with your boyfriend."

"But this is for you," Tia said, "and I trust you both that nothing will happen. He needs to get out besides me and Huey. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm not so sure about that," Jazmine said.

"Caesar should be arriving anytime now so have fun!" Tia said hanging up the phone.

So she was going on a date with Caesar alone? Oh Santa!

:

Caesar drove right up to Jazmine's house. He couldn't believe that Tia would pull a stunt off like this. She wasn't experiencing any cramps because he knew that she wasn't due to have them in a week!

But something was off with Jazmine's dating life and now he was going to find out what it is. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to know.

Caesar knocked on the door and waited. But he was kinda looking forward to it because not only was Jazmine a sweet person but she was beautiful too. If he hadn't hooked up with Tia than maybe he would have dated Jazmine in the past. As much as he loves Tia and glad that that woman chose him, this was a bit of a fantasy for him. Because he did wonder.

He looked over at Huey's house. It was all dark, he figures that Huey went to the protest without him and Riley and Robert had dates. He turned back when he heard the door opening.

He was speechless when he saw Jazmine when she opened the door.

"Hi Caesar, I'm ready to go," Jazmine said, walking out of the house.

"Well you look good Jazz," he said giving her a hug.

"So do you," she said honestly. Caesar was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt with some sort of graphic on it and a pair of lugs on his feet. She wasn't going to lie and say Caesar wasn't easy on the eyes because he was.

"Oh before we go, Tia wants a picture," he said getting out his phone. Jazmine gave a silly pose as he snapped the picture and send it to his girlfriend.

"Alright let's go," Caesar said, opening his car door for Jazmine. She thanked him and got in as Caesar got in the driver's side.

"I didn't know what you like to eat but I was thinking Mexican because I know you are a vegetarian," Caesar said.

"That's fine. Drive on."

Caesar laughs because he had another feeling that he was going to have a good time with Jazmine. She was his friend and friends go out right?

As they drove off, another car started to follow them.

:

Tia just got out of the bath tub and walked to her room. She hated that she had to bail on them but Caesar was right. Jazmine would have been uncomfortable with her hanging out in the background. After everything Jazmine did for her, she knew that she needed this.

She remember when Jazmine introduce her to Caesar, even helped set up a date between them. Tia couldn't thank Jazmine enough for that. It hurt to see herself so happy when she was having a hard time getting one guy to look at her. But Jazmine didn't see how men looked at her. She even knew Caesar had a bit of a crush on her a long time ago. To be honest, Tia was at times a bit envious of her. But her sweetness always ruled out the jealously she felt.

If lending her boyfriend for one night for a good cause than Tia was happy to do it. But she didn't think that she would be worried.

RING RING

Grabbing her cell phone off the night stand, she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey chicka what's happening?"

"Hey Cindy nothing much," Tia said, "I'm just hanging out by myself tonight."

"Wants some company?" Cindy asked, "Riley's out with Ed and Rummy and I'm bored as fuck."

"Sure come on over."

"Alright see ya."

At least she won't be alone tonight.

:

Jazmine and Caesar were laughing as they were finishing their meals. Their conversation was intense with animal rights, music, well practically everything they could think of. Currently their topic was on a protest Tia and herself attended a month ago.

"You're kidding?" Caesar said.

"I am not joking. Some guy thought we were at a furry protest dress up as a lamb," Jazmine said laughing. "And even told us that if we wanted to be furries than we had to do a lot better than have a couple of kitty and bunny ears on. But that's not the worst of it."

"Oh lord do I want to know?"

"Oh it's gets good. The guys suddenly started shouting how all furries should be able to walk around in public the way they are and how interspecies sex was in the future. He went on for hours until the administrator told them that it was for spade and nurturing your pets to prevent animal cruelty. The look on his face was priceless!"

Caesar was laughing so hard, he had tears coming out of his eyes. He could admit that she had some good stories.

"Oh man that was a good one," Caesar said after calming down. "You defiantly come across some interesting characters."

They ended up having another round of laughter. They finished their meal and the check came.

"So how do you want to pay it?" Jazmine asked.

"Don't worry Jazz I got it," Caesar said, taking out his wallet.

"But I feel kinda bad because…" Jazmine didn't know how to say that this wasn't a real date. Caesar caught on what she was trying to say.

"I got the bill and you got the tip?" he said, hoping that they can continue their 'date.'

"Sure that's alright with me," Jazmine said smiling and grab a twenty out of her purse. He was glad that she was comfortable again.

"Alright you up for some bowling?"

"Sure!"

Caesar helped Jazmine up and they left the restaurant. They didn't notice a figure was following them out.

:

"I hate men," Cindy said, "sometimes I wonder why I shouldn't be a lesbo."

"Because of three reasons," Tia said, painting Cindy's toenails. "One you love dick just as much as I do. Two you love Riley giving it to you and three, Riley might want to watch."

Cindy laughs. Sometimes the tom girl just wants to be girlie. After the fight she had with Riley that night, she really needed this.

"Yeah know, sometime I wonder if I was different," Cindy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I was born black," she said sadly, "cause it hard. I hate the life I'm living now and it's hard because people don't get me."

"Hey I don't want to hear that," Tia said sternly, "it's not going to matter because we are who we are."

"No shit," Cindy said, "but have you ever wonder?"

"If I was a different person?"

Cindy nods.

"Yeah sometimes but I like who I am," Tia said, "do you know I use to bleach my skin?"

"You're shitting me?" Cindy said in shock.

"I did until my mama told me that there ain't nothing I could put on my skin to make me beautiful. I am beautiful inside first before I can be outside," she said, "we all can't look like Jazzy or their will be no flavour!"

The girls laughs at this. But Tia knew it was the truth.

"Is Cez out with McHater tonight?"

"Nope he is out with Jazzy," Tia said starting on a braid for Cindy.

"What? Like dating?"

"Yeah and I know nothing is going to happen between them and it'll give Jazmine some confidence on her dating life."

"Yo girl," she said, "there's nothing wrong with Jazmine's dating life."

"What do you mean? She can't hold down dates for some reason."

"Well I can tell you right now it's has nothing to do with Jazzy. It's an outside source."

:

The bowling ally was loud and filled with people. Almost every lane was taken. You can see people having fun or getting their money taken from them. But it was all in good fun.

BANG!

"Oh shit! You are good," Caesar said as Jazmine came down from the land and took a seat beside him.

"I told you I like to bowl," she said taking a sip of her water.

"Well we should go more often because I like bowling," he said.

"Doesn't Tia like to bowl?"

"Not really and Huey takes all the fun out of it," he said, "besides how you get so good?"

"Wii bowling. I have to do something during those long winter days."

Caesar laughs. But at the same time he doesn't get it. Jazmine is smart, fun and has a great personality. If she is like this on dates than why would anyone not go on a second with her.

"Well it's almost game," she said, "want to make a bet?"

"What's that?"

"The loser has to pay for the next game," she said smiling.

"Your on."

Caesar took position and rolled his ball down the lane. He got seven out of ten.

"Alright Cez last one," Jazmine said singing.

He shook his head laughing. He only got two that time.

"Okay watch and learn," Jazmine said. She rolled her ball down the lane getting a strike.

"Damn! There's no way you can do that again," he said.

She rolled it again and again getting another strike. Jazmine turns at him and smiles. "I guess that you get the next game."

"Shit!" But he laughs anyways.

When he head to the counter to pay for the next game as Jazmine went into the washroom, the figure waited for his chance.

:

"Please tell me that you are shitting me?" Tia said in disbelief.

"I'm serious that's why Jazmine dating life as been shitty lately," Cindy said telling her everything.

"I can't believe it," she said, but it make so much sense. Why didn't she think of it before?

DING

She got a message from Caesar saying that he will see her soon and he was dropping off Jazmine now.

"They left the bowling ally," Tia said.

"Than we gotta bounce," Cindy said, "because shit always goes down after a date."

Tia grabbed her shoes and ran out the door behind Cindy.

Because this was going to get worst.

:

"Thank you for tonight Caesar," she said as he walked her to her door. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I should be thanking you. It's great that I got a bowling buddy now," Caesar said.

They both stood there in silences. Not sure what to say to one another.

"Caesar be honest. What's wrong with me?" Jazmine asked after some time.

"I honestly don't know," he said, "because I had a great time tonight. You look beautiful, you were funny and I learned a lot about you I have never known."

"But I don't get it," she said, "if I am all those things than why can't I date."

"The only problem I see is that you maybe dating the wrong kind of guys for you," he said, "but don't be discourage. Because if any guy out there has any sense than they wouldn't let you go."

"Tia told me that you had a crush on me when we were younger."

"I did. But you already know that Tia is the one for me and it's all thanks to you. I could have shot her when she suggested this but it gave me an idea on what would have happen if I did ask you out."

"We would most likely remain as friends," she finished him.

"Yeah but I have a great one me and my girlfriend wouldn't change for the world," he said giving her a hug. "Anyways I'm going to see Tia so have a good night."

"You to and please do me one favour."

"What is it?"

"Give her hell over faking being sick," she said laughing.

Caesar laughs with her, "I can do that. Good night Jazmine."

"Good night Michael."

Before he could say anything about her saying his given name, she was already in the house. Caesar shook his head in laughter. She was one of a kind.

But than he saw a figure waiting for him by the street.

"So you have been taking Jazmine out on dates while your girlfriend is sick?" he said.

"Huey what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Answer my question," Huey demanded.

"So what? We're friends it isn't a big deal man," he said trying to get to his car. But Huey stopped him.

"What are you going to do? Cheat on Tia behind her back with Jazmine on the sidelines?"

"I would never do that to Tia. She knew that I was going out with Jazmine the whole time man," he said.

Huey punches Caesar right in the face.

Is this nigga serious? he thought as Huey went for another attack. It wasn't long before it became an all out brawl.

:

Jazmine went up to her room, taking her hair out of the ponytail. She was glad that there was nothing wrong with her thanks to Caesar. It really gave her a lot of insight on her dating. But it made her happy. Because she could be successful and maybe have a boyfriend one day.

RING RING RING

"Hey Tia, Caesar is heading your way," she said.

"Jazmine where are you?" Tia said in a panic.

"I'm at home why?"

"Because I know what your issue is. It isn't about you at all. Well it is."

As she listen to Tia ramble, Jazmine looked outside seeing Huey and Caesar fighting.

"Oh MY GOD! HUEY AND CAESAR ARE FIGHTING!"

"We're almost there," Tia said.

Jazmine ran outside and started screaming at the boy to stop. Cindy and Tia ran from the car as soon as it was parked. All of the girls were screaming at them to stop, trying to pull their arms to get them away from each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Caesar screamed.

"HUEY YOU ARE A REAL ASSHOLE!" Tia screamed.

"Did you know that he took Jazmine out on a date?" Huey asked.

"Yes I set it up!"

"OH shit! This shit is getting good!"

Everyone turn and saw Riley standing there with a video recorder on. Cindy grabbed it out of his hand.

"Bitch what the fuck-"

"Shut the fuck up Riley!" Cindy screamed.

"Why would you set up a date for your boyfriend Tia?" Huey asked.

"Because Jazmine is having problems in her dating life thank to you," Tia said pissed.

"What's going on?" Jazmine asked.

Riley stood there laughing at the whole situation. It was going to get real good now.

"Why don't you tell her Huey?" Tia demanded.

"If you don't than I will," Cindy said.

"Tell me what?"

Huey stood there silently. No one was saying anything as Riley laughed on.

"Fuckin to funny!" Riley said, "I knew ya ass would get caught?"

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on!" Jazmine screamed.

Riley just laughs harder.

"This nigga," Cindy said pointing at Huey, "is the reason you can't hold down a date Jazzy. He's been scaring them off after they bring you home."

"Is this true?" she asked Huey.

Caesar looked at his best friend. There was no way but at the same time it all makes sense. No guy would go up against Huey and no wonder why they couldn't figure out why she couldn't hold down another date. His reaction earlier was all the proof he needed.

"Tell me Huey is this true?" Jazmine asked again.

"It's true Jazmine," Caesar said, "because he wouldn't have attacked me if he didn't."

Jazmine didn't want to know why he did it. Where the hell was he when he was dating Adrianne? Why did he fuck with her dating life?

Jazmine went up to Huey and….

SMACK!

The stun look in his eyes wasn't compare what he did to her.

"You deserve more than a slap on the face Huey," she said, "how dare you do that to me!"

"Jazmine I was just trying to-"

"I don't CARE! Do you have any idea what you did to me? How insecure I was about myself? You're not my friend and you haven't been my friend for almost two years!"

Everyone watched on as Jazmine started to cry, "You have no right to interfere with my life Huey. I don't ever want to see you again!"

Jazmine ran into the house as Cindy and Tia followed her in.

"Shit that was too good!" Riley said after some time.

"Fuck off Riley," Huey said.

"Naa you already did that," Riley said walking to the house. Only Caesar and Huey were left standing in the streets.

"That's fucked up man," he said to Huey, "I went out with her only because she wanted to know what she was doing wrong. It was Tia's idea."

"I was just trying to protect her," Huey said.

"If you are smart right now, stay away from her because you really did a number on her."

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean?"

"Because she thought she was the problem when you were the problem the whole time," Caesar said walking into Jazmine's house.

Huey stood in the quiet street silent.

:

Huey sat alone on top of the hill he used to hang out with Jazmine. She gave him the cold shoulder all year. He tried to explain but she wasn't having it. And no one could blame Jazmine. They graduated only a month ago. Sadly a few months back Granddad passed away in his sleep. Everyone was there and Jazmine only said she was sorry. But she was there for Granddad's final moments. He had to guess that meant something.

"I thought you might be here."

Huey looked up and saw Caesar standing there. He came over and sat down beside him. "How are you holding up man?"

"It's almost done, I should be able to go back to Chicago in a couple of weeks," he said, "Riley is already there so I was able to get most of it done."

"That's rough man," he said.

Huey nodded and stare back to the scenery.

"Man I have to ask? Why did you sabotage Jazmine's dating life like that?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want her hurt. I care about her."

"But you pretty much tossed her aside when you were dating Adrianne," he said, trying to figure out what the fuck happen that day.

"I know and I have regretted it," Huey said, "because I thought I finally had someone I wanted but after she cheated. I don't know I guess that I didn't want Jazmine to go through that. Because it hurt."

"Still you should have let her figure things out herself," Caesar said. He didn't know that Adrianne cheated on Huey and that had to suck.

"I should have. But at the time I thought I was protecting her from other niggas that only wanted to get with her. But I didn't think I hurt her that much."

"Jazmine is one of a kind."

"She is. She is in New York already isn't she?"

"Yeah she left with Tia three days ago," Caesar confessed.

"Well I missed my chance," Huey said, "for once Granddad was right."

"About what?"

"About if I didn't take my chance than I would lose it. I guess I did," he said getting up, "anyways I have things to do before I head back to Chicago. See ya man."

Caesar watched Huey walked down the hill, leaving their place of sanctuary for so many years. This wasn't going to be the end.

"Hey Big Hue wait up!"

Huey stopped at the bottom of the hill as Caesar caught up to him. "Ya need some help?"

"I could."

The two friends walked on, leaving Woodcrest behind forever.

:::::

 **Seven Years Later**

"Are you sure that these are the type of flowers you want?" Jazmine asked. They were gather in Tia's apartment living room going over things for her and Caesar's wedding.

"Yes I'm sure why?"

"Because I don't want to call the florist again to tell them you changed your mind," Jazmine said laughing.

"I am not that bad," Tia huffed, "am I?"

"Just a bit," Caesar said walking into the room, and gave Tia a kiss. It was still sweet to see how much they love each other. It was a joke between all of them after Jazmine's date with Caesar. But Jazmine could admit that it was a good thing. At least she got a good bowling buddy out of it. After confronting Huey about his ordeal, dating became really easy for Jazmine. She even had a boyfriend that lasted a year. But lately, it'd seemed off. Again she couldn't get passed the first date and this time, there was no one to blame.

"You ladies need a break, the wedding isn't for another six months," Caesar said.

"I know that but this is the most critical time, everything needs to be ordered now or it won't get done," Tia said.

"I'm sure that the cake tasting can wait," Jazmine said, "you two need to go out."

"I still have so much to do," Tia whine.

"I know that I am your maid of honour but Tia I need a break," Jazmine said.

"Fine, you can take a break but I am finishing this up tonight," Tia said.

"Hey Tia do you care if Jazmine and I head to The Gutter?"

"Sure have fun!"

:

"Alright what do you want to talk to me about?" Jazmine said after she rolled her ball.

"Can't two friends get together and have a good time?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Sure," she said finishing hers off, "but usually you bring me here when you want someone to talk to. Is it Tia?"

"Naw Tia and I are fine. I am looking forward to marrying that girl," Caesar said smiling.

"Oh that's good because I thought you were having second thoughts."

"Nope but you're right I did wanted to talk to you. Let me ask you, how's the dating life going?"

"To be honest, it isn't," Jazmine confessed.

"I'd figured," he said, rolling his ball, "but would you be interested in a blind date?"

"What?"

Caesar rolled his ball again, "I know a guy for years and he recently moved to Brooklyn. I thought it would be a nice for someone to show him around."

"Hence the date," Jazmine said, getting herself ready.

"Exactly. He's a good guy Jazzy and you should get to know him because he is going to be the best man," he said.

"But what if something goes wrong and I can't talk to him at the wedding?"

"I'm sure that the two of you will hit it off. Come on help a friend out," he begged.

"Alright I'll do it but whoever loses pays for the next game," Jazmine said teasing.

"Your on and I'll set it up for Saturday night."

Jazmine nods her head and bowls. After they bowl the final round, Jazmine won.

"Damn how do you do that?" Caesar said in disbelief.

:

Jazmine walked down the street in the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn. She didn't know who she was meeting but sometimes it's good not knowing.

Jazmine once again kept it causal. She wore her skinny dark jean tucked in knee high tan boots. She put on her favourite white button up shirt with black lace covering the front and tummy area. Since it was a cool spring day, she put on her pleather tan jacket to fight away the cold as she finished off her look with a simple dark red scarf. She left her hair down and her makeup neutral. It was a different dating scene than what she was use to.

She enter into the restaurant as she search who could be her companion for the evening. But Caesar did pick a great place for her to meet this man, it was nice enough for a dinner but it wasn't too casual with loud music or some gimmick distracting the senses.

Jazmine looked around the restaurant trying to picture the kind of guy Caesar would hang out with.

"Jazmine?"

Hearing her name she turn towards the voice but her gut told her she knew who it was. She was right, it was Huey.

"What are you doing here?" Huey asked.

"I am actually here on a date, you?"

"Same," he said feeling a bit awkward. Jazmine knew it was a bit awkward seeing one another after all of this time.

"Where's your date?" Huey asked wondering.

"I actually don't know. Caesar set me up with someone. He said that he moved here not to long ago and I should get to know him because he is part of the wedding-"

Huey snorted and shook his head. He couldn't believe Caesar did that.

"Jazmine, I think Caesar set us up," he said shaking his head.

Even though Jazmine wasn't angry about what Huey did anymore but she couldn't figure out why Caesar would hook them up?

"Listen Jazmine I get that this is awkward but at least let me treat you to dinner," Huey said.

"I guess I mean I'm already here," she said.

"Excuse me but I don't mean to be rude but are you ready to be seated?" the hostess asked.

"Yes we are," Huey answered, gesturing Jazmine to go forward. As they were seated, Huey was truly a gentleman. Maybe just maybe they could be friends again.

:

"Michael are you out of your mind?" Tia said.

"What's the problem? All I did was set Jazmine up with a blind date," Caesar said not really thinking about it.

"But with Huey Freeman?" she said in disbelief.

"Alright first off, you said we can do this my way," Caesar said, "because I wanted to do this in the first place. We are not teenagers anymore and Huey is a good guy. He just made a stupid decision."

"And what is the other? Because I don't get why you would set them up," Tia said.

"They are more alike than you think. They are both activist and do anything for the people they care about. But they are different enough so it keeps things interesting," Caesar said. "Look before you say anything else, it will either give them closure or give them their friendship back. I honestly don't expect them to get together."

"I hope so because I really don't want Jazmine hurt," Tia said, "she is the closest thing I have to a sister."

"I doubt Huey will do anything stupid," Caesar said thinking back on what they talk about about before they left Woodcrest.

RING RING

Tia grabbed her phone and answering it immediately on speaker phone once she saw it was Jazmine.

"Hey Jazzy what's up?"

"Hey I wanted to let you and Caesar know that I am home safely," she said. They both looked at the clock seeing it was one o'clock in the morning.

"You just got home now?"

"Yeah I actually had a really good time with Huey," Jazmine said.

"Well that's great," Caesar said, "so you both are okay?"

"Yeah Huey explained everything to me, I get that he wanted to protect me," she said, "I get it and I have talk to him about it. It was good to clear the air."

"Wait, why are you getting home now?" Tia asked.

"Oh we got talking than after dinner we ended up going for a walk in Prospect Park than ended up going to a Jazz club afterwards. He dropped me off afterwards."

"So you guys had a long heart to heart?" Caesar asked.

"Not only that. We are going out on a second date next weekend."

The End.

###

 **A/N: Please review and give me your thoughts. :D**


End file.
